An Orphan Christmas
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry decided to throw his own Christmas dinner for those without family but perhaps by the end of the night he can find version of one. Slash HP/SS/DM


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Note: The annual Christmas story. So have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. The reason for this fic is because I'm not home for Christmas this year so here you all go. **

**Title: an orphan Christmas**

**Summary: Harry decided to throw his own Christmas dinner for those without family but perhaps by the end of the night he can find version of one. **

**Warnings: slash, sex, threesome**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/ Draco Malfoy.**

"What was I thinking inviting them all for dinner?" Harry surveyed the mess that was his kitchen. To be honest it wasn't such a mess and his kitchen could still be recognized but there were pans everywhere, some of which the contents could be recognized and others…well the less said the better.

Harry wiped his sweaty palms down his jeans. He hadn't been thinking about dinner, that was the point actually. He had been thinking of what would happen after dinner. Or rather what he hoped would happen after dinner. He took a deep breath before raking his hands over his hair, leaving it to stand up in tufts.

He could do this. He had cooked for the Dursleys without burning the food. He could cook for the men he had fallen in love with. This had nothing to do with trying to impress them or being nervous. No, they had said yes, now he just had to remind himself that it wouldn't matter if he stuffed up the food.

It took him the better part of an hour but Harry had the turkey in the oven and the sauce was cooking on the stove. He finally felt some resemblance of control return. He turned to the chocolate pudding he was trying to make. This was either way going to be hell or it was going to be great. Harry hoped for the latter.

He had been trying to drench up the nerve to ask both Snape and Draco for dinner for a while but he had never found a good opportunity or a good reason beyond trying to get to know them. And knowing Snape he would find that suspicious enough and he would hunt Harry down for the real reason and Harry wasn't going to share that without being absolutely sure that his affection would be welcome. But this Christmas time was perfect.

It was the first Christmas after the War and with both Draco's parents incarcerated and Hermione and Ron in Australia to try and restore the memories of Hermione's parents (and catch a much needed holiday) Harry had decided to invite everybody that didn't have an immediate family or friends to turn to for Christmas. That the only two people he had asked had been the ones he had fallen madly in love with was just an added bonus right.

He wanted this night to be perfect. This was the first Christmas he was truly free and he could appreciate that. The last few months had been hard and Harry had worked endlessly and tirelessly to bring the end of the war to a good end. Death Eater has been rounded up, trials had been held and the dead had been buried. Harry wasn't sure how he had survived the last few months but he had.

It had been testimony after testimony and he had worked closely together with Snape and Draco to get Snape exonerated and Draco's testimony out into the world. It had been long and hard but in the end it had paid off. Snape was exonerated once Dumbledore's memories had been discovered and the general population had found out that the Headmaster had played both their beloved hero as well as Snape. Now it posed another problem and that Snape had become quite popular after his exoneration.

At first it had been amusing but once Harry began to realize that there was a likely chance that Snape would find a suitable witch or wizard through the masses that assaulted him. However he should have taken into account Snape's dislike of the general public and it hadn't taken long until Snape had made it clear that he wasn't to be bothered. He had done so in the usual fashion.

It had given Harry hope though it had taken him a while until he began to realize that he was in fact in love with both Snape and Malfoy, It hadn't made thing easier…

There was a bang and Harry blinked before everything was covered in chocolate. That had been one hell of a wakeup call and Harry looked down at his chocolate pudding in distress. There went that idea. He sighed and reached for his wand when…

"Well I always said that arriving early brings me benefits but I was never expecting this." The voice that was almost as good as dark chocolate made Harry turn around quickly. He almost slipped and Snape's mouth fell open as he beheld Harry. "Are you covered in chocolate?"

So was half the kitchen but that was beside the point. Harry hung his head and nodded as he heard the unspoken idiot in Snape's silky tones. Apparently his chance of impressing Snape had blown up just as quickly as his chocolate pudding.

The fingers that cleaned his cheek of chocolate made his head snap up lightning fast. His mouth fell open as Snape licked at his fingers. His cock hardened at the sight and a gasp escaped him as Snape's eyes closed and the Potions Master said. "It is a shame that the cake exploded. I cannot fault your choice in chocolate."

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat but he was transfixed by the sight of Snape licking his finger. He was therefore not prepared when Snape's eyes opened and he swooped in to kiss Harry. It began with a quick lick across his lick, no doubt to taste the chocolate and when Harry moaned was when Snape deepened the kiss.

Harry was pressed back against the counter and he slipped an arm around Snape's neck. He took a deep breath when Snape pulled away. He licked his lips, quite sure that they were clear of chocolate and kiss swollen. He took a deep breath before glancing up shyly.

Severus was close to him, only inches apart. The dark eyes were hungry and Harry dared to think that it was for more than just the food. He smiled and then softly said. "I think I may have spilled some more chocolate down my shirt."

He was trying for coy but he thought he may come across as desperate. Snape snorted and ran a finger over the chocolate on the table before offering it to Harry. Harry licked at it, moaning softly at the rich taste of chocolate that exploded over his tongue. He did have exceptional taste in chocolate.

He pulled Snape's head back down and licked across his lips, sharing his chocolate. Snape took control of their kiss but Harry didn't mind. The man's hands were on his back and drifting down as Harry pressed himself against Severus, hoping to increase the friction and made Severus see….

"I thought that this was a _dinner _party and desert would wait until after we have eaten. Because honestly, if we are going to be engaged in these kinds of activities I am going to need all my energy." They jumped apart at the sound of Draco's voice. The younger man leaned against the doorframe and smirked.

Harry blushed. He hoped that Draco wouldn't mind too much that he had found him with another man.

"I had to sample the food to make certain that Potter was not going to poison us." Severus matched Draco smirk for smirk.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry took the much needed moment to pull himself together and soothed a hand through his hair. He turned around and quickly cast a Scourify on the table. He tried to force his cock to behave but it refused. He resigned himself to the situation and turned around with a smile.

Draco and Severus were sharing a look. The kind of look that made something in Harry's chest tighten. He swallowed thickly and said, holding up a bottle of red wine. "So does anybody want a drink?"

"It depends. Is it a body shot?" The cork flew out of the bottle of wine he was holding and shot against the ceiling. Harry looked over his shoulder and Draco's cheeks were tainted pink.

"If you want to drink your wine off yourself than that is fine with me." He smiled sweetly and Severus smirked as he said.

"Patience, Draco. I'm quite sure that there is plenty of time for that later. Right now it would be a shame to allow the finer dinner that Harry prepared for us to go to waste."

_I don't care about the fucking dinner. I just want both of them. I want to be spread underneath them on the table and feed them chocolate from…_

Harry had to force himself to pay attention. This wasn't helping his cock at all. He took a deep breath and held up the bottle wordlessly. He didn't exactly trust his voice right now.

"If your taste in wine is as good as your taste in chocolate than yes please." Harry hadn't actually chosen the wine. It had been a gift from Hermione when he had come to ask her for advice. It had taken considerably effort not to give away the game. It wasn't that he didn't want his friends to know but if it didn't go as planned than he preferred to deal with his wounds in private. He knew that both Ron and Hermione still didn't trust Severus and Draco and he couldn't blame him but he fancied them. He couldn't help himself. If things turned out alright than he could always tell them right…

Draco held up his glass and said. "To our host of the evening…"

"To new beginnings." Harry added. Severus gave him a long look and then nodded. All three of them drank deeply. Harry savoured the wine. It tasted alright to him. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to taste. He was too nervous to drink a lot anyway. He would rather have a clear head instead of being buzzed to a point of being drunk. He had never been drunk in his life and if this evening was going as he hoped it would go than he would lose his virginity tonight and he would like to remember the evening.

"Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" Harry was anxious for this dinner to start.

"Lead the way and we shall appreciate the view." Harry faltered in his sure step and he was glad that they couldn't see his face cause he was flushed and his cock was hard. Soon, Harry promised himself and he hoped so.

Hp

Dinner was frustrating and not because Harry had stuffed it up but when he had tried to pour the wine he had spilled it over the table. Quickly Vanishing the mess had made him Vanish half the table as well. Only Severus' quick assistance had saved all the plates from falling to the floor.

Flustered and feeling his face flush Harry had decided to carry all the plates through instead of levitating them. He had to take a moment to take a deep breath in the kitchen. This was not the impression he had wanted to make. He was a competent wizard and he could host a dinner without stuffing anything up.

_Damn my nerves. There isn't even any reason to be nervous. C'mon Snape kissed m. He has to be interested…_

By the time Harry had carried the plates into the dining room he had managed to calm down enough. Enough to notice how both Snape and Draco fell silent when he entered. He frowned but forced a smile to his face.

"I hope you are hungry…"

"Oh don't worry about that, _Harry_, I know I am." The look that Snape gave him was pure heat and so predatory that it made Harry blush again. But this time for a whole other reason. He fumbled with the plates and put them down without any mishap this time.

He sat down, gesturing for them to eat but then Draco lifted his glass. "A toast, to our host."

He lifted his glass before he said and his courage would dissert him. "Yes, to that and to new beginnings."

He held Snape's gaze before shifting it to Draco. The other man nodded at him and Harry took a deep drink of his wine. He hoped it would go with the meal. He had picked it from the stack of wine he had found in the cellar. He had never had a really good taste for wine but as Draco leaned over his glass and inhaled deeply, Harry found himself appreciating it. The blond male took a sip before letting it roll over his tongue and swallowing. His eyes slipped closed of their own accord before Draco let out a small sigh and said.

"This was a good choice. An excellent vintage."

Draco toasted him again and Harry inclined his head. He glanced up when Snape made a soft noise in the back of his throat. The older wizard gave him a look and then said. "I must say, Harry, you must have learned how to cook somewhere because this roast is excellent."

Harry grinned, relieved that he had done so well. At least something had gone right. He turned to his own plate and began eating. He was hungry all of a sudden.

"Yes, do eat up. You'll need all your energy for later today." Harry coughed as he choked on a potato. Draco reached out and handed Harry his glass of wine. Harry took a hasty sip, coughing weakly. "Bloody hell, Severus, give him some more of a warning next time before you go and say things like that. We wouldn't want him to choke on the food he has prepared for us. Besides, I have got plans for him later."

Draco took a bite of his roast. Snape gave him a look and said.

"Get in line behind me then."

"Oh I plan to." Harry almost had another reason to choke because the look Draco gave Severus was hungry as hell. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had a thing for a former Professor. Severus smirked and said.

"I do not think so. I only top."

"Really?" Draco drawled. Severus leaned back in his chair and swirled his wine in his glass before he took a sip and said.

"Yes."

"Alright, I myself am a top so this should be interesting. But I suppose that I could be persuaded to chance if it is interesting enough. What about you, Potter?" Harry wasn't sure if it was the casual way that it was said but he had the greatest trouble focussing. His face was flushed and he mumbled something.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"Yes, do speak up, Harry. I can barely hear you." His famous Gryffindor bravery could not stand up in this situation and Harry didn't even dare to glance up before he said, a little bit louder.

"I don't know. Never done this before." He didn't want to see the look of disgust or rejection on their faces as he told them his biggest secret, that he was still a virgin. It hadn't bothered him before but the way that they spoke about sex so casual at the dinner table had made him realize that Draco was much more experienced than he was. He had been expected it in a way, especially from Severus because he had years of experience on the both of them but Draco must have done some experimenting to realize he liked to top. Harry had only figured out last year that he was gay let alone had taken the time to experiment to figure out his preferences.

"You mean you have never done it with a man?" Draco's voice was soft and almost eager. Harry glanced up and shook his head before he said.

"No never done it with anybody." He was rapidly losing his appetite and he pushed his plate away.

"But you and Weasley?"

"Not much more than kissing."

"But you were stuck in a tent with Granger for the better part of a year, surely something…"

"No, she's my friend so I don't think of her that way and besides, she loves Ron. She did, even then." Harry didn't even need to think on that one. He had never seen Hermione in such a light, for that many he had never seen any girl in such a light.

"So you're a …."

"Draco, I believe he said it enough times now that even you must understand it." Severus' voice was sharp and for a long moment Harry feared that he had lost his chance with the Potions Master before they could truly begin. "You have truly prepared a feast for us tonight, Harry. An excellent dinner, a truly enticing desert and then to top of the evening, we get to teach you all about the pleasures of the flesh. I couldn't truly imagine a more perfect evening."

"So you don't mind?" It came out before Harry could help himself and Severus smiled at him.

"Mind? Hardly. I must say I am impressed. But don't worry, at the end of the evening you will be able to answer Draco's question which position you prefer, mark my words."

And as Harry took another sip of his wine he had hoped that Severus kept his word, but knowing the Potions Master he would and Harry would be thoroughly fucked by the end of the night.

Hp

The dinner seemed to last forever as far as Harry was concerned. He tried to finish his plate but he wasn't hungry and he kept being distracted by both Severus and Draco. He found himself watching them, trying to see if they were as nervous as he was. Severus gave him a smirk when he caught Harry looking again and Draco raised his glass to Harry. Harry looked away with a flush.

When the last crumb was cleared away and Severus leaned back in his seat with satisfied sound in the back of his throat, wine glass in hand, did Harry get up to clear the plates away.

"So who is ready for dessert?" He glanced at his companions.

"It depends; do you want to be spread out on this table while we feast on your flesh?"

"No, I meant actually dessert. I've got chocolate…." Harry stammered and Severus rose to his feet. He took the plates from Harry's hands and put them on the table. The next moment Harry was pulled against his side and the older wizard bend his head to kiss Harry deeply. Harry groaned and wrapped his own arms around Severus' neck.

He didn't notice that the plates Vanished, only that arms encircled his waist and somebody else was kissing his neck. He broke away from Severus to try and kiss Draco. His lips were caught and he was kissed deeply.

"I think that if I were to Summon the chocolate that will be all the dessert attributes that we will need, Harry." Harry was a bit dazed from the kisses and he would have agreed to anything at this moment.

"Yeah, chocolate, right…. Where did the plates go?"

"The plates aren't important right now, Harry. There are other issues that require your attention." Harry swallowed thickly as his eyes skimmed down Severus' black clad body. The Potions Master raised an eyebrow rose as Harry met his eyes again. Harry flushed.

"Well go on then." Severus said, pulling Draco to him. Harry raised his wand to use his Summoning spell. He was distracted by the sight of the two men kissing. His eyes widened as Draco moaned softly. They were really going for it.

He cleared his throat and tried to focus on the chocolate that was coming his way. However he kept glancing back towards them, licking his lips at the same time. The bowl with the chocolate sauce slammed into him and he was too late to catch it. He cursed but a quick levitation spell on Severus' part saved the chocolate sauce from spilling.

The bowl flew into the older wizard's hand and Harry looked down. He cursed himself for being so distracted but then again he had a good reason to be distracted. Fingers stroked his cheek and he glanced up into grey eyes. Draco leaned in to whisper against his lips. "So do tell, how sturdy is this table?"

Harry frowned at him and Draco grinned, glancing back over his shoulder towards Severus. The other wizard had his wand raised and wore a smirk before he Vanished all of their clothing. Harry's hands flew up to cover whatever he could find. He had never been particularly comfortable with being naked.

However he was distracted by the two gloriously naked men before him. Severus was tall but he wasn't as thin as he had been at Hogwarts. He had filled out a bit but that wasn't what drew Harry's attention. No, it was the thick _gorgeous_ cock that stood erect. It made Harry's mouth water and he clenched his cheeks in knowing that he was going to be filled with it.

He glanced at Draco. Draco was broad in the shoulders, broader than Severus and his cock was slightly smaller but Harry longed to have his hands on it and have his way with it. Draco was appreciating Severus but then they turned their attention on Harry. He felt like hiding.

"Well, come on, Potter. You lived in a dormitory for years, surely you aren't shy now?" Draco wasn't mocking but Harry flushed. He had ever been comfortable naked. He knew he wasn't ugly but…

Suddenly Severus stepped forward and hands settled on his wrist. But instead of tugging them away, like Harry would have expected, Severus looked him in the eye and said. "I plan to run this chocolate sauce down your chest and then follow that path with my tongue. You will need those hands for other things…."

Severus leaned in and Harry rose on his toes to kiss him but instead the Potions Master whispered in his ear. "No is a very acceptable word, Harry."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed when Severus licked at his neck. He pulled away and then took Severus' face in his hands to kiss him. This time the kiss was tender but no less hungry. The next moment Severus pulled him flush against his body and Harry groaned.

Severus was breathless when pulled away but smirked as he said. "Up on the table."

Instead of obeying the order, Harry held a hand out to Draco before climbing up on the table. He pulled the blond with him, pushing Draco down on the table before reached for the chocolate. He poured good third on the Slytherin's chest before leaning over him to lick it up. He raised his head in between to share slow kisses. His hands were drifting over the flat stomach towards Draco's cock, itching on getting his hands on it. Draco stiffened slightly when Harry grasped it firmly. He held his hand there, adjusting his grip slightly before bending his head and licking at a nipple. Draco moaned softly.

Harry ran his hands up the thick shaft, at the same time biting down lightly. Draco arched underneath him and one of Draco's hands fisted in his hair, pulling slightly. "Harry…." The other man moaned.

Harry grinned as he kissed his way down Draco's chest. He licked up the last of the chocolate, fisting Draco's cock as he experimentally pumped a few times. Draco's hand in his hair became a vice and Harry winced as he was pulled up. He met Draco's lips for a kiss.

"If you keep this up, I'll be coming very shortly and the evening will end rather abrupt."

"On the contrary, Mr Malfoy, you seem to forget present company." Harry glanced up at Severus. The older wizard was sitting in a chair, smirking at them both. "Oh please do not stop on my account. I am thoroughly enjoying the show."

Severus was fisting his own cock and as Harry watched he stroked it slowly. Harry's mouth dried and he swallowed thickly. "You sure don't want to put that cock to better use?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut when he realizes he had said that. Draco chuckled underneath him and Severus' smirk widened and turned dangerous.

"You propose a very good idea, Mr Potter. I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Which offer was that exactly, Severus?" Harry was sure that he had never really made an offer. Draco's hand tightened in his hair before he said.

"Now, Severus, let him finish what he started first. You can have your turn in a minute."

"Are you certain that you can even last a minute?" Severus dipped his fingers in the bowl of chocolate and slipped them in his mouth. He held Harry's eyes as he sucked and licked them clean one by one.

_Merlin, how am I going to survive them both? I'm so totally screwed…_

"Oh I am certain. Unless you have different plans?" Draco propped himself up on his arm.

"I do, why not put Mr Potter at our mercy. He was such a gracious host that it would only be fair to give a little bit back to him. Why not give him a choice on what position he would like to take or how he would like his first time to go?"

Extracting himself from Draco, Harry sat up carefully. He had never really thought about it to be honest. He had always assumed his first time to be with an experienced lover. There was no doubt that both Severus and Draco were experienced but he had never thought about it beyond that.

He glanced up shyly and then said. "If it is all the same to you I would like to be on the receiving end, to properly lose my virginity. Severus, I would prefer it if it were you who would do it…." He looked at Draco to see a quick flash of what could almost be described as hurt pass over the pale face before Draco looked as impassive as before. He smiled tentatively and then reached out to touch Draco's hand as he said. "I would prefer it to be Severus because I have fantasized being taken by him and I have dreamed about taking your cock in my mouth at the same time… I would much prefer that for the first time because I have been dying to get my hands on your cock ever since I laid eyes on it. I can just feel my mouth watering at the sight of it."

"Oh I'm liking this plan more and more with every word that you speak, Harry…" Draco leaned down to kiss him quickly. Harry turned back to Severus and said.

"But I don't want my first time to be on a table."

Severus inclined his head and said. "Fair enough. What did you have in mind?"

"How about the rug in front of the fireplace in the library? I just got a new sheepskin and I have been dying to try out how soft it is."

"Then why don't you take us there?"

And as Harry felt both their hands on him he focussed and Apparated them all to the library.

Hp

In the light of the fire everything seemed to look even prettier and softer somehow. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it but as he was carefully laid back on the rug and Severus and Draco took turns to kiss him and to bring him to new heights of pleasure he had plenty of time to study both his partners.

Severus was running his hands over Draco's body, slowly working them both up in frenzy. Draco was gasping for breath, kissing Severus back with equal passion. The two men were evenly matched and Harry lay back, enjoying the show.

His hand moved down his own chest towards his cock. "Don't you even dare." Severus paused long enough in kissing Draco to give Harry one warning.

"Then come here and do it for me." Harry grinned up.

"Quite the demanding little Gryffindor, isn't he?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say little." Severus' smirk was extremely hot and Harry flushed. He had never been called beautiful or anything else. There had been girls that had asked him out but Harry had always assumed it had been because of his fame and not because he actually looked handsome.

He glanced away and then they were both beside him, crouching next to him and Harry was on the receiving end of their mercy. He was kissed in place he didn't even knew could be kissed and he arched underneath their hands. His mind and body were both assaulted with pleasure and Harry cried out. He needed more. He _wanted_ more!

"Then your wish is our command." Harry wasn't prepared for the hot mouth that took him in and he gasped. His eyes flew open and all he could see was a blond head bent over him before a hand in his hair forced his head back. His mouth was caught in a hungry kiss and Harry twisted his own hands in Severus' long hair. He growled softly into the kiss as he caught Severus' lower lip between his teeth as Draco' finger circled his hole. Severus hissed for a moment but then took control of the kiss.

Harry's world consisted of pleasure and only pleasure. His senses were going into overdrive and he wasn't even sure of his own name. However he broke the kiss to push his face in Severus' neck as Draco pushed in. Draco's finger felt slick and Harry recognize the feel of lube but still the unfamiliar pressure wasn't comfortable.

Severus seemed to understand because the hand in his hair petted him gently. The fingers drifted down to his neck, stroking lightly and Harry shivered. "Hush, this pain is only momentary." Severus' voice vibrated through his chest and Harry nosed at his neck. He licked at the scars Nagini left, tasting the slight saltiness of Severus' skin. Severus trembled underneath him and Draco took the moment to fully push in.

The next moment he gently bit down on Severus' neck, just a nip but the affect was immediate. His head was pulled back roughly and Severus hissed. "Minx." The kiss left Harry breathless and it distracted him so much that he barely noticed that Draco began working a second finger in. However he noticed and reacted when Draco began pushing his fingers in and out. Pleasure followed the weird sensation and Harry moaned in the kiss.

Severus pulled back with a smirk and leaned back as he stroked his own cock. Harry was transfixed by the sight, so much that he hadn't even noticed that Draco had stopped working his mouth around his cock.

Harry found his mouth watering and went Draco turned his head to kiss him; he kissed the other man back with equal passion. He shivered when Severus whispered in his ear. "Ready, Mr Potter?"

He could only nod wordlessly as with a last kiss, Draco withdrew and gave his own cock a stroke. The blond Slytherin then leaned in to share an equal hot kiss with Severus before handing him the bottle of lube.

The sight of Severus' hands on his own cock, lubing himself up, was one that Harry wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Draco seemed to be happy enough to just watch and not engage. The other wizard leaned back on his hand and gave Harry a smile as Harry looked at him. "He's a sight to behold, isn't he?"

The way Draco said it cued Harry in that Draco and Severus had done this before. Draco had watched Severus before. Something tightened in his chest but when Severus glanced up he found himself shivered in anticipation. "You will not come until I tell you to, is that understood?" He ordered.

Harry could only nod breathlessly as Draco position him in place, on his hands and knees. Harry would have assumed that Severus would push in but he hadn't been expected to feel gentle fingers preparing him again. Severus was patient, more patient and gentle than Harry had ever known him to be. Draco leaned in and engaged Harry in a kiss as before the other wizard whispered. "He's a generous lover but a demanding one. Obey him now and trust him now and we will both make it worth your while."

The next moment Severus' fingers withdrew and something else nudged at his entrance, something bigger and Harry braced himself. Severus pushed in slowly, carefully, giving Harry time to adjust. Tears sprang in Harry's eyes and he had to bite his lip against the burn. But finally Severus was sheathed inside of him. Harry had never felt so full in his life but it was a good feeling.

The moment Harry pushed back against him was the moment the Potions Master began to move. It didn't take long for Severus to find that pleasure spot inside of him. Harry cried out.

"I see that he has found your prostate." The look on Draco's face was smug before other wizard position himself in front of Harry and asked. "Do you still want to give me a blowjob?"

Harry was distracted enough but his cock hardened even more at the very thought. Draco interpreted the look on Harry's face correctly and grinned as he said. "Then open up?"

Harry did as requested and took Draco's cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently. He licked at the underside of the shaft. Severus' hands curled around his hips and soon they had settled in a rhythm. Draco's hand was fisted in Harry's hair and Harry hollowed out his cheeks slightly, increasing his sucking. He was careful not to take too much of Draco in his mouth lest he choke.

Pleasure was building and he was getting close. It was that he needed both his brace himself otherwise he would have touched himself by now. The next moment Draco cried out sharply and came in a rush of white on Harry's tongue. He swallowed because there was nothing else to do.

Severus' fingers dug into his hips before the older wizard also climaxed with a shout of Harry's name. Severus nearly collapsed on Harry but the older wizard managed to catch himself in time. Harry responded hungrily to the kiss that Draco gave him as hands touched his cock. He bit back a sob as the smooth hands settled into a quick rhythm. It didn't take long until he came, shouting out a combination of Draco and Severus' names.

He collapsed on the rug, too tired to stay upright any longer. Severus pulled out carefully before casting a cleaning spell. Harry's muscles were shaking too bad to even make him think of getting up. He snuggled into the embrace that Draco gave him as the younger wizard curled up to him. He turned his head as Severus carded a hand through his hair.

"Thanks…" He offered. He wasn't even sure what he was thanking them for. This was everything he had thought it was going to be but even more than that. '

"No, thank you, Harry." He frowned at Severus' choice of words before the older wizard rose and began pulling on his clothing. He wanted to ask where Severus was going but then Draco pulled away as well and Harry shivered in the sudden cold.

"Yes, Potter, thank you for a lovely dinner." The blond said.

"But….must you leave so soon? Won't you stay?" Harry wasn't sure what he was asking but Severus gave him a sharp look. Draco had stiffened as he pulled on his clothing but he didn't turn to look at Harry.

"Would you like us to stay?" Even Severus' voice was sharp but Harry didn't care. He nodded wordlessly before said. "Yes, I would."

"How long?" The words were nearly bitten out but Harry sat up quickly. Like hell he was going to be discouraged now. He wanted to try to make this work. So he rose to his feet and approached Severus and said.

"However long it takes to make this work." He said, indicating all three of them. Severus held his eyes and then the next moment he was kissed hungrily and Draco gave a whoop of joy. Harry grinned into the kiss before Severus pulled away and said.

"Forever then."

And to be honest, forever didn't seem like such a terrible long time to spend with the people he loved.

The end

**Merry Christmas. I hope you liked it. Well, not in time for Christmas but in time for New Year so Happy New Year. May 2014 be a good year for you and may all your wishes come true. **


End file.
